Esto es el amor
by DarkWolfDont'EatSalad
Summary: Nico y Will se aborrecen. No se pueden ni ver. ¿Será verdad que se odian mutuamente? ¿Acaso es otro sentimiento?


**_Ok! Here is my new one-shot. __Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._ No soy Rick Riordan (que yo sepa) así que la genialidad de sus personajes es suya.**

_Will_

Will no se podía creer cuanto aborrecía a aquel chico. ¿Os podéis creer que no le gustaba el sol? Bah, en realidad no le importaba. Seguía sin saber como se atrevía a insultar a Jackson, la persona más respetable de aquel lugar. Además era hijo de Hades y no se fiaba de él. Siempre que estaba delante lo sacaba de sus casillas, algo que muy pocos saben hacer, ya que Will normalmente es inalterable. Pero siempre que estaba delante de él le pasaba lo mismo. Como en la clase de espadas de ayer.

-Bueno -decía Quirón- pelearéis por parejas hasta que solo queden dos personas. Podéis usar cualquier arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora voy a decir las parejas: Percy Jackson-Travis Stoll, Jason Grace-Annabeth Chase, Piper McLeane-Leo Valdez, Will Solace-Nico Di Angelo.

-¡No! -se quejó Will- Con él no.

-Lo siento, esas son las reglas; preparado para perder, amigo Will -me contestó con esa voz insolente.

Empezamos a combatir, de momento todo bien. Yo conseguía parar sus estocadas e incluso conseguí asestarle un golpe que le cortó el muslo. Pero, como siempre, ese condenado crío tenía que hacer algo de bicho raro total, de repente, desapareció, y dos segundos después me tenía agarrado por la espalda con su espada de asqueroso hierro estigio en el cuello. Quirón se levantó, ya habíamos acabado todos de combatir.

-¡Buena estrategia Di Angelo! Solace, deberías estarte más atento.

_Nico_

Ese Will Solace es bipolar: si no utilizo todos mis recursos, me recrimina que me estoy dejando perder, y si los utilizo todos, como el viaje sombra, me dice que es trampa. Estúpido y engreído hijo de Apolo. Aún así, y no se porque, me sentía un poco mal por haberle ganado de esa manera. Bah, a la mierda, me voy al inframundo.

El inframundo, por si no lo sabéis, es caótico, pero eso era lo que me gustaba de él. Podías nadar en lava y no te pasaba nada, sin embargo, si intentas beber un poco de agua, te abrasabas la garganta como si estuvieras bebiendo fuego. Miré mi reloj, mierda, las 23:00, había quedado con Thalia hace 1 hora para el festival. Salí a todo correr, pero allí me encontré con ese estúpido hijo de Apolo, estaba hablando con Thalia.

-Eh, tú, lárgate y deja de intentar tirarte a mi novia -le espeté-

-Ah, sí, ¿aquella a la que acabas de plantar? El festival de las náyades ha terminado ya -me soltó-

-Eh, yo... Thalia, de verdad que lo siento

-Cállate, estúpido

Me fui de allí. Puto hijo de Apolo. Siempre tenía que estropearlo todo.

_Will_

Otra vez otro sueño con ese crío. ¿De verdad que no puedo parar de pensar en él? Oh, mierda, hoy me toca captura la bandera. Cogí mi arco y mis flechas, regalo de Apolo. Genial, me tocaba contra Hades y con Poseidón, los demás no me importan demasiado. Transcurría la batalla, disparaba mis flechas, y, ¡mierda! Di Angelo va a conseguir la bandera. Cargué la flecha, el único punto que tenía sin armadura era el cuello, si le daba moriría. Apunté. Perfecto, justo en el pie. No, espera, otra vez el viaje sombra. Bien, ¿quieres jugar? Pues juguemos. Disparé mi flecha, y ésta impactó contra su cuello. Al momento cayó al suelo, inerte. La partida había acabado, había que llevar a Nico a la enfermería.

-¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO! -me gritó Thalia.

Sigo si saber cómo es que todavía está enamorada de él después de lo que le hizo.

-¿Qué? Iba a capturar la bandera -le respondí.

-¡Me importa una mierda la puta bandera!

-A mí no -dijo Nico entonces con voz trémula- Bien hecho Solace.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso, casi te mata!

-Thalia, márchate un momento -le dijo.

_Nico_

Por fin comprendo lo que siento por Solace. No es odio, es amor. Me levanté y lo besé. ¿Espera, y si él no piensa igual? No era así, el correspondió al beso. Así que esto es el amor...

_Will_

Conque esto es el amor, eh...


End file.
